


Busted

by allthebrightplaces



Category: YG Silver Boys - Fandom, YG Treasure Box
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Cute, Fluff, Funny, GonSuk, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Officer - Freeform, Team A, YG Silver Boys - Freeform, YGTB, date, dosuk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebrightplaces/pseuds/allthebrightplaces
Summary: Choi Hyunsuk is a Loss Prevention Officer who prevents thefts from happening in a local grocery store. But all this time, someone's been stealing from him which he is unaware of."You see, this is why I don't get why people would risk getting caught over a few packs of jellies. In fact, it's still a mystery to me as to why jellies top the list of the most shoplifted item in the world."





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This my first au and it's a soft gonsuk au ft doyoung.  
> There are only three au tagged under gonsuk so I decided to write this. This idea is inspired by a story I read on our university's folio.
> 
>  
> 
> To All The Gonsuk Au(s) We Never Had

 

I'm standing here at aisle number 4 where the drinks are. To my left are the chocolate milk drinks and sodas to my right. And while I could spend the whole day ogling on how much sugar these drinks have, I'd rather move along to aisle number 9 where the action usually happens.

As an LP (Loss Prevention) officer, I find joy in busting skittish shoplifters. It is our job to catch thieves and better, prevent them from stealing. I've realized that it would've been easier if we weren't wearing this ridiculous uniform that alerts thieves that there are guards on patrol. It seems that the higher-ups have no idea that camouflage is the perfect disguise yet. And if ever we are free to choose what we wear, thieves would see me as a hip-hop artist rather than someone on guard.

Well, while I do know that I make a lot of sense, there are strict protocols that we have to follow. I usually have to remind Kim  Doyoung , who currently  mans aisle number 8, where the  candies  are shelved, that we can't just simply apprehend a shoplifter on the spot. These are rules.

It's a good thing he remembered to use his radio this time instead of making these crazy hand signals that once tipped off a man who placed 12 sachets of  ginseng tea  inside the front waistband of his pants.

"The  male  subject in  a grey  hoodie just shoved  5 packs  of  jellies  inside his bag," says  Doyoung.

"Don’t do something stupid yet," I echo back.

I look over at  Doyoung's aisle and just by one glance, I could already tell that this guy is a total noob. Besides the fact that's he’s tall so you can easily spot him and  it's fairly obvious that he’s struggling to close his bag, he's overly friendly that he starts a conversation with two of the store employees.

To rookies like Doyoung, this would've done the trick. But I'm not falling for it. You’d think that "Hey, that  guy  is nice, he's talking to the store employees; he doesn't look like he would steal." But what they don't know is that they blow their cover when they practically talk to anyone who has a nameplate on their shirt.

You see, this is why I don't get why people would risk getting caught over a few packs of jellies. In fact, it's still a mystery to me as to why jellies top the list of the most shoplifted  item in the world.

The suspect then confidently walks away from aisle number 8 with the  packs of jellies  safely in his bag. He must be thinking by now that this is easy pickings.  That he's going to walk out of this place undetected.  But what he doesn't know is that he messed with the wrong grocery store. I'll see to it that he regrets that he ever liked  jelly  in the first place.

"Make sure the subject doesn't change his mind," I radio as I subtle move along to aisle number 6 where the suspect is now inspecting seaweeds.

"Copy that, Yang Hyunsuk,"Doyoung echoes back.

"It's Choi  Hyunsuk!"  I  say a little louder than I intended.  “And keep your eyes open if he ever dumps the  jelly  someplace else.  You know we can't stop a suspected shoplifter when they don't have the stolen item with them.  They could sue us for wrongful detainment."

Moments later, he appears on the adjacent aisle to mine just in time to see the suspect wiggling packs of  dried seaweeds  as if everything's cool.  He's holding two packs at once like he's weighing his options. He actually looks convincing though, I’ll give him that. He carefully inspects the both brands as if to say, “Hey, I'm not going to steal this! Look, I'm contemplating whether to buy this brand over the other. I wouldn’t be doing this if I was going to steal anyway, wouldn’t I?”

But just when he was about to slip a 15 g dried seaweed inside the left pocket of his hoodie, a store employee suddenly walks by. “Oh hey,” he says, ever so nervously to the employee who didn’t even seem to notice. He lets out a sigh of relief as if he just got past security. But what he didn’t know is that he just flunked the scare test. You should know that a normal shopper would pay little to no attention to anyone around them unless it’s someone they know. But a tense shoplifter like him would turn their head at everyone that passes by. It happens all the time.  


“That’s so obviously obvious,” Doyoung radios.

“I couldn’t agree more,” I say.

The suspect then decide not to hide the dried seaweed anymore and casually acts like a normal shopper who happens to be shopping without a basket. He leads us to aisle number 12 which is the beef section and only then did I realize what he’s up to.

“He’s making seaweed soup,” I tell Doyoung. 

"It must be his birthday.”

Doyoung suppresses a laugh. “You don’t know that yet. He could pick up chicken for all we know.”

But I was right. He's a traditional Korean so he asked for 120 g of beef and told the employee he needs it sliced. He doesn’t move his head much this time. He probably knows he’s out of the security camera’s range. But just as a little FYI, I think the cameras are meant to monitor the staff more than anything else.

His shifty eyes give him away though. Shoplifters get caught everyday because they overcompensate not moving their head by scanning the entire area with just their eyes. But really, this doesn’t help at all.

“He’s on the move again,” says Doyoung.

I wait for him to take turn at one of the other aisles before I start tailing him again. I wouldn’t want him to think that I'd been following him all this time. He stops on aisle number 17 where only a few shoppers go.

“I’m here near the paper plates,” I radio.

It took Doyoung a little while to answer. “I have a clear visual of him right here by the tea section.”

He’s smart for going to the deserted part of the store where no one will be looking. He quickly unzips his hoodie and carefully places it inside in a way that it doesn’t bulge. He then places the dried seaweed inside his left pocket like he had initially planned. He keeps both of his hands inside the pocket then walks away.

“We should go after him now,” says Doyoung.

“No, not yet. Why are you so excited? You’re forgetting the rules again.” I warn him. “We have to wait until he makes it past the cash register.”

This is a critical part of stopping a shoplifter. If we were to stop him before they reach the cash register, the suspect could claim they were going to pay for the goods. This rule applies even if the item was concealed.

He scans the grocery store one more time and that’s when he sees me talking over the radio. He stops momentarily. He must be contemplating whether he can outrun me or not. But he refuses to heed the warning signs as he makes a run for the exit.

“I’m running after him,” I tell Doyoung.

On my way out, I easily spot packs of jellies that now look like it’s been squeezed beside fruit juices. But while he might’ve left the jelly, I'm certain he has the dried seaweed and the beef shoved in his hoodie.

“Excuse me, Sir.” I scream five steps before he could step out of the grocery store. I'm pretty sure he regretted ever turning around when I grabbed his attention. He's nervous but he’s trying so hard not to show it. At this point, he must be having a heart attack.

“I’m with store security,” I tell him. "Could you please step back inside the store with me?”

“What for?” he says. Did he just smirk? I shook my head. It’s probably my imagination only.

“There’s just some things we would like to clear out.”

“But I haven’t done anything,” he says. However, he makes the mistake of opening his bag to show me that he has nothing hidden. “See, all I have with me is my fabric mist and my phone. I think you’re mistaken.”

Out of nowhere Doyoung appears. “Would you mind unzipping your hoodie, though?” he asks.

This is when the suspect chuckled.

“What are you laughing for?” I ask, confused.

“I'm the store’s owner child,” he jokes.

“Sir, just come inside with us so we could get this over with,” I tell him. “The longer we stand here, the more likely your neighbor would see you getting caught for shoplifting. You wouldn’t want that right? And stop joking. This is a serious matter.”

“But I’m telling the truth!” he says. “I’m Lee Byounggon. Do you want me to show our family picture? Here.”

He opens his wallet and brings out a folded picture. And truth be told, he really is the owner’s son. I don’t know if I should be sorry or embarrassed. I accused him as a shoplifter. 

Then was this all an act?

“If you are the owner’s son, then why did you hide those jellies and the dried seaweed? There was even a beef in your pocket!” I exclaimed.

“Is this a prank? Are we in a TV show?” Doyoung excitedly asks.

He chuckles once again and I can’t help but notice how small his teeth are.

“You see,” he says while he takes his hood off. “My father asked me to watch over the CCTV cameras. I've been watching you get so serious with those shoplifters. And kudos for that because you always catch the thieves.”

I can’t believe it. I don’t even know what to say. Should we thank him for complimenting us a job well done?

“What now? What's really going on?” Doyoung butts in.

“I think you should explain. Don't make us fools,” I almost shouted.

“Chill. Hold on, bro. First of all, I did it on purpose. It was all an acting. The employees, they’re part of the plan. I made them do it,” he explains.

Doyoung walks away leaving me and Byounggon alone. He's probably in shock. I don’t know because even I don’t know what’s happening. I am dumbfounded. I think my mouth is even hanging open. I just stared at him. And he stared at me too. 

“He looks innocent,” I thought. His eyebrows were perfectly arched. His eyes feel like he can see through my soul. And his lips. Why are those so red? He actually looks like an—

“Uhm,” he utters.

I snapped back into reality. What am I even thinking? Did I actually say he's an angel?

“So, are we done here? You already explained yourself. I should go. We’re sorry for the inconvenience. Doyoung is probably outside but I'm sure he’s fine. I will just explain it to him. I'm sure he will understand. Have a nice day, Sir,” I tell him.

I started walking away. I didn't expect any of this at all. I let out a small laugh. What a day.

"I did it for you, okay?" he shouts.

I was frozen in my position. Reluctantly, I turned around and look at him. He looks so damn serious. He goes toward me while looking at my eyes straight as if hypnotizing me.

"I did it it for you," he repeats, not breaking the eye contact. "Every day, I'm always excited going to the store to watch you. Maybe you can't see my face because I always wear my hoodie and I put my mask on, but every time I pass by you in one of the aisles, I try to look at you. That's the only thing I steal, I think. I steal glances at you. I should be caught by you already."

He then looks away. I, once again, am dumbfounded.

"Look, it may seem like a joke but I'm telling the truth. For months watching you through the CCTV camera, I realize that I don't want to have any regrets not talking to you. And this is the only way I can think of," he says then scratches his head.

"Cute," I thought.

Byounggon chuckles. Did I say he's cute? In front of him? I'm more than embarrassed to face him now.

"I did not say anything! You heard nothing. Is there someone here aside from us? Is there a ghost here?" I ask defensively. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Alright, I heard nothing. You're cuter though," he says, still laughing but louder. I notice how his eyes get small while laughing and how his small teeth show. But I can say that his most attractive feature is his dimples. 

“Thanks?” I say , now even more embarrassed.

“No biggie. So, officer, may I know your name?” he asks.

“Hyunsuk. Choi Hyunsuk,” I answer.

He holds out his hand. I guess this is the part where we should shake hands but I immediately pull my hand away when I felt electricity run through me. But his hand is so soft.

“Hyunsuk. It sounds like a CEO name or something. I’m Lee  Byounggon,” he says.

“Yeah, I always hear that.”

“I’m wondering, Hyunsuk. You know that I like you. For months already," he paused. "Can we  go out on a date?" he continues,  staring  at me then drifting his eyes to the  canned goods at my back .

I was  still for a moment. I hate to admit it but  I  find him attractive. Once you look at him you  can't look away anymore. You can't stop yourself from noticing how he's perfectly created from his hair, his eyes, his nose, his lips. Everything.

"Okay," I answer, barely finding my  voice.

He's now grinning ear  to ear. I  don't know why  I said that.  All  I  know is I'm smiling  like and idiot too.

"Yeah,  let's do that," he answers,  still  grinning.

He keeps  on nodding  and smiling and  I want to stare at his smile  forever.

But  I have  still have one question in mind though. 

"What's the seaweed and beef for? " I ask.

"You really  have no idea, huh? Guess whose birthday is it today? Let's go.  I'm buying  a cake for him," he  answers and starts  walking. 

"Clue: I like him," he added.

Only then  I realized the date today. I  checked my phone just to  find out  that today is April 21.  For  the nth time, I'm speechless.  I'm  such an  idiot.  Today  is my birthday! He must be  laughing at me  right now. That guy!

* * *

 

Many things happened today and I even forgot about my birthday. But hey, I'm too focused on my job that's why. Speaking of my job, I don't have anything to report  to our manager. I wonder where Doyoung went. I hope he went out with his friend. That poor kid, witnessing things like this on his first week of work.

Yesterday I am just busy eyeing shoplifters, but now  everything's changed.

Of all the shoplifters  I caught before from  stealing grocery goods,  I've finally caught the one who steals glances at me.

I laughed at that  thought and followed Byounggon.

"Wait for the birthday boy, Byounggon!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short au. 
> 
> You can leave some comments. I really appreciate it 😭 and I'm open to suggestions. Please do let me know what you think of my au. Thank you!!!


End file.
